Develop a methodology which can assess the extent to which the SCOR program is effective in achieving its goal and objectives. Apply the methodology on a pilot basis, in order to test the utility and feasibility of a full-scale evaluation and to reach preliminary conclusions about the program. The project workscope will consist of two phases, with continuation of the contract for the second phase contingent on the acceptability of the work performed in the first phase. The first phase will involve the design of a methodology of the evaluation of the SCOR program, while the second phase will consist of a pilot application of the methodology.